


A date gone awfully right

by Crazy_Dorky_Clown



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Angst, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Sexual innuendos, Smut, Virgin sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Dorky_Clown/pseuds/Crazy_Dorky_Clown
Summary: Gift for my beautiful friend who loves Magna with all her soul and here I am to make that love grow... ages later, as usual. Thanks, love, for those two amazing birthday gifts that I absolutely adored! It's only fair I make something of similar quality for your entertainment!My friend and anyone else who stumbles upon this mess, have a happy read!





	A date gone awfully right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glasswingsndreamz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasswingsndreamz/gifts).



> Gift for my beautiful friend who loves Magna with all her soul and here I am to make that love grow... ages later, as usual. Thanks, love, for those two amazing birthday gifts that I absolutely adored! It's only fair I make something of similar quality for your entertainment!
> 
> My friend and anyone else who stumbles upon this mess, have a happy read!

_‘Tap’ ‘Tap’ ‘Tap’ ‘Tap’ ‘Tap’_

Every passing second gave the impatient rhythm of his foot against the dusty ground a reason to grow into the crescendo it was becoming. The cool breeze of an autumn afternoon blew Magna’s messily-styled tresses in a soft fashion, yet even the slightest strokes of stray dark and fair hair against his forehead and cheekbones were enough to make him huff in frustration, wishing he could tear them away from his head.

There was no way to tell exactly how much time he had been there, waiting and leaning against one of the dark trees of the overall almost Halloween-y Black Bulls base, but he knew it had not been just a couple of minutes that he had been left alone with his thoughts and presumptions.

Where the hell was she?

Magna wasn’t exactly sure what he was more infuriated about: was it the fact that he had been blatantly stood up? Possibly, even more knowing [Name], knowing fully well that she isn’t the kind to leave anyone hanging. Not even her best friend, the prankster, the one that would not mind such a situation if it meant having something fun to talk about afterwards.

But this was no prank, and Magna knew fully well who it was that was keeping [Name], his friend – and crush, for crying out loud! - from meeting him. Before he could stop himself he was already stomping over to the base, quite the enormous building, to find her.

It was busy and messy as always inside. Fights here and there, bloody screams and moans of pain and laughter that would make a fire faerie freeze (seems like Luck is in a dandy mood), and the smell of food, booze and smoke; Magna walked through it all, having found a good half of the members he shared the same insignia with, but none of them had those eyes he had fallen in love with.

“Just today...” He mumbled, walking across the cracked tiles of stone, flames atop torches flickering all around him, giving his shadow a wicked appearance that could rival Asta’s angered own in ferocity. “I can’t believe it...” His steps were almost deafening the further he wandered, looking inside every room, in search of her beautiful face and… fiery red. “Not today… Not because of him...”

_‘Tap’ ‘Tap’ ‘Tap’ ‘Tap’ ‘Tap’_

Not the day he had decided to finally confess his feelings for her.

He stopped in his tracks. Had she seen through him? Had his crush for her been so obvious? What if she wasn’t interested and saw through his advances five steps ahead of him? What if she was… running away from his love?

...And seeking refuge in **him**.

Zora Ideale. Not the ideal partner, not the best first impression, nor second, nor third and most likely not even fourth and beyond. But he was a comrade of his, as distant and uncooperative as he was, the bastard. Magna kicked a loose tile off its place. Would [Name] really choose that asshole over him?

He knew he wasn’t a saint himself, not after all those rather improper thoughts he had been left alone with during several nights in his quarters… And his temper... he was currently ready to make his ‘comrade’ burst into combustion. But still…

He didn’t realize he had stopped in his tracks, thoughtful and suddenly insecure. Was it okay to pester her if she didn’t want to be with him? She would probably get further and further away from him if he did. She wouldn’t want to remain friends with him after hearing about his true feelings, avoiding awkward silences after a sure-to-come rejection.

...Sure-to-come rejection…?

“What the hell am I thinking?!” His voice echoed all over the hallways, expressing the anger towards himself and his unfounded insecurity. “[Name] will surely accept my feelings! And even if she doesn’t, it wouldn’t stop us from being friends! I can’t just give up before even trying!”

“Magna…?”

Not even all the motivational speeches from Captain Yami could have prevented his heart from sinking a little when he realized how not-as-he-had-expected her voice sounded. He turned around and watched expectant how [Name] stood there, flustered, confused and never breaking eye contact with his anxious stare. Behind her, Zora stood with a grimace under the tight leather wrapped up around his jaw, yet his lips soon turned into a smug smirk that showed pearly and sharp teeth and made Magna’s blood boil with anger.

“Ya got any problem, punk?! What’s with the shitty look?!” exclaimed Magna while rudely pointing at the taller male, whose smile only became wider and more satisfied. [Name] snapped out of her track of thoughts, staring at both males, who looked about ready to unleash a storm.

“I just find it funny how yer so forgiving. I liked to think ya were rougher than that...” His long arm hooked itself around [Name]’s arm and, despite her protests and struggles, the blush on her face said, loud and clear, that his company was not all that despised as Magna wished it was.

“What happens between [Name] and I is none of yer business. Ya came last into the party, don’t make it look as if ya ain’t spoiling it.”

“Spoiling it? I’d say I’ve made it all the better for ya, wouldn’t ya say so, [Name]?” His voice dropped an octave, and Magna looked about to pounce when long fingers skimmed across her clothes, which he now realized were rather loose. “Why don’t ya tell him what we did while he waited?”

“B-But Zora…!” Her breathy voice sounded more like a moan in Magna’s ears, and he almost had to double over and cover his ears. He didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want to know – to believe – what he was implying.

“She’s such a delicious little thing. It’s no wonder ya’d want her for yerself.”

“Stop...” He couldn’t even look, not when his hand was skimming closed to her breasts.

“Soft, smooth and tasty.” His fingers returned back up, tracing her jugular with deadly care.

“Stop it...”

“Ya should have seen her faces too. She eats like a champ too, but those faces...” he barked out a laugh, yet Magna couldn’t bring himself to look up and throw the menacing glare he was itching to send his way, in fear the mocking would only increase if Zora saw the tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

“Stop.”

Before the redhead could muster yet another word, [Name]’s voice, firm and authoritative spoke up. The younger male didn’t care if his shoulders were shaking with anger and heart-breaking sorrow, he just couldn’t turn away and run. Not in front of Zora, and not when [Name] was about to speak up.

“Magna, don’t misunderstand...” He didn’t know when she had stepped closer to his body, but she was in front of him and holding his face in her warm hands. “This jerkass just had to make it all sound dirty, but it’s nothing like you think.”

“What…?” At this point, the bicolor-haired male didn’t know what to say, what to believe. Her voice was so gentle and sincere, but when he dared to look up at her through foggy sunglasses, all doubts vanished. The most beautiful blush adorned her cheeks, and an apologetic smile ghosted its way across her lips.

“Her magic is amazing for snack times, I must admit,” Zora suddenly barged into the conversation, and Magna grew more confused and, despite his calmed heartbeat, the mere echo of his taunting voice was enough to pump him back up en garde.

“We were just making some desserts with my Illusion Magic… I’ve been perfecting it to the point it tricks all five senses, and not only sight and hearing. At this point you can taste, smell and touch my illusions as well. I’m sorry he had to tell you in such a way… I’m absolutely not about to do anything that dirty… with him,” she whispered the last part, giggling awkwardly while Magna looked up at her with some kind of awe-induced stupor.

“It looks like there’s no more fun for me here. What a party pooper, [Name]. It was getting to the best part...” Zora sighed, waving his hand and turning around to walk away and disappear into the shadows of the long corridor.

“[Name], I...” Magna tried to speak up, but his words got caught in his throat upon the way her eyes looked at her so tenderly, the way her gentle fingers, soft as if they had never cast a spell before, brushed across his cheeks, wiping dried tears away. He could only vividly think of how he never wanted to have another taste of how it would be like to lose her.

“Shh, forgive me, please. I didn’t mean to make you wait so much. I didn’t mean for Zora to break your heart on my behalf. I want you to be happy, please?”

She had never seen Magna this vulnerable; how his nose scrunched up to prevent more snot from peeking out of those sharp nostrils, his puffy eyes and misted glasses, the trembling lips and his Adam Apple bobbing up and down in a quick, yet heavy gulp.

“Magna… I lo-”

His lips crashed down onto her own to bound them together in a kiss he had desired for so, so long, that he couldn’t help the small sigh of relief that left his lips and collided against hers. They were so soft and warm... He could barely bring himself to consider the idea of pulling away, not when she started to move her lips back against his own, arms wrapped around his neck while his hands reached for her hips.

“Don’t say it,” he muttered roughly once he finally broke the kiss, breathless. “I might just keep on crying if I hear those sweet words from your mouth.”

When she smiled, he decided that he didn’t want anyone else walking in on their special moment. He pushed her backwards, almost slamming her against the wooden door that led to a pantry.

He looked at her, and found her flushed cheeks to be absolutely endearing, her wet lips inviting, and her half-lidded eyes all he needed to bring himself into another kiss, this time daring to slide his tongue across her lower lip, until she felt her own muscle poke his own shyly. The moment they were tangled together, the young couple shared a moan, but Magna abruptly pulled away, whole body included, when he felt a familiar tightness in his pants.

“Shit… Tell me you didn’t feel that...” While his face showed itself embarrassed, he had stopped himself only because he wondered if she would be ready for what his body was yearning. Would she be repulsed? Or back off? Why the hell was he overthinking everything?

“And if I did...” she spoke, nimble hands reaching down to the apex between her legs. “What would you do about it?”

Magna almost lost his breath when her fingers started to touch her nether region underneath her skirt, but his lack of response wasn’t exactly what she was wishing for, so she allowed her free hand to pull down the handle of the room, giving access to more privacy.

“H-Hey, and here I thought I was straight-forward...” He could only clear his throat once faced with only darkness and the warmth emanating from her body, so close to his own in the small, locked room.

“Probably more than me.” It seemed that the second they both realized what they had led the situation into they grew shy about it. “Um, thing is I’m pretty much a virgin… I didn’t get much chance to experiment...”

“Then it’s up to me, it seems,” he snorted, bringing her closer to his body and putting his glasses somewhere else (it was dark enough in the room to go wearing sunglasses) before peppering kisses all over her face. [Name] giggled.

“Oh, god, we all know you’re a hopeless virgin as well, dork!” His face turned into a grimace, and he started to tickle her sides. Her laughter grew louder, and she started to believe it would end up being a lighthearted situation, but any kind of soft thought seemed to fade away when his hands ran down towards her hips, and suddenly took the place when her fingers had been not even minutes before. “M-Magna...”

His fingers were inexperienced and rough against her clothed sex, but his determination made her think of it as endearing and arousing. While his mouth latched onto the side of her neck, kissing and licking in search of a sweet spot, she started to let out soft moans of approbation that served only to urge him on.

“What do you want?” Her breath hitched, oh, so deliciously, when his fingers moved the cloth to the side and started running up and down her slit, feeling – rubbing – her peeking clit and awaiting hole. Emboldened by the arising pleasure, [Name] took a grip on the bulge that pressed against the tight leather trousers of her partner, and Magna could only bite down, yet gently, on her neck to muffle the surprised moan that came with her motion.

“Right now...” Her voice trailed off absent-mindedly, hand reaching quickly under the fabric, feeling his underwear and a slick patch of wetness on the round cusp of his tent. She smirked, resuming her whispers while looking at the nape of his neck, while he panted against her own flesh, possibly abused from teeth and tongue and lips, “I’d be happy if we both cum...”

“Oh god,” his digits grew swifter before the heat wrapping around his hand became too overwhelming and he had to yank down her skirt and panties, exposing her beautiful thighs and smooth pussy. Breathing shakily, he blushed at the suggestion his own mind gave him. “Sit down here...” His mutter was almost not understood until he pushed her backwards to lean against a hard crate. She soon got the idea, smirked, and made herself as comfortable as possible, without getting any splinters stuck to her delicate skin. “Shit...”

His swear was definitely not blurted out without a solid basis, as [Name]’s actions betrayed the fact that she was just as pure as he was… Her legs stretched and wide apart, giving him a dim, yet explicit view of her dripping cunt. And the scent… Oh, that scent was driving him mad, as well as down onto his knees and in between her legs, seeking to taste her.

Her adorable whimper shot a wave of pleasure to his erection and, similarly to how he had gotten rid of her own undergarments, he did with his own. Nose buried in her pubic bone and tongue working inexperienced wonders on her throbbing sex, he barely noticed how her hands unbuttoned her top to let her breasts fall free and into the hold of her trembling hands, heightening the pleasure he provided.

His name fell from her lips like a mantra and, sooner than she would have expected, she met her high, and it was so warm, so intense and so wet she feared she might have made a mess out of that devilish face of her lover. In any case, he didn’t seem to care, lapping up at her to clean her up while his own shallow breathing hit her oversensitive heat.

“Gimme a sec,” she breathed rapidly, feeling him put himself together and stand upright, and it was then that she saw his dick through hazy and blurry orbs. Nothing impressive, yet far from disappointing, and it only made her crave him more. Even when her legs felt like jelly, she managed to pull herself onto her knees, reaching for the member to fit inside her hands.

“I-I think I really needed that second,” Magna rumbled, suddenly overwhelmed by the pleasure of her hands tightening around his slightly curved length, by the way her eyes looked up at him above flushed cheeks… How his eyes were able to catch such details, he wasn’t sure, but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining. “O-Oooh, fuck, [Name]…!”

How dared her to take his head into her mouth so unexpectedly…! How dared her to put the cutest look on as she stared up at him while her mouth took more and more of his length, slowly, tasting him and making sure to memorize every inch of it, and what she would have to do to achieve the best reactions.

Much to his dismay, he was gasping for air soon. She almost tortured his sensitive member, alternating between kitten-like licks and forceful suckles that would have his fingers twitching in absolute need to tangle themselves in her disheveled locks.

“Oh shit, shit, shit...” the more he cursed, the more emphasis that was put on his words, hips bucking wildly and setting the pace, erratic and needy, so much that [Name] felt herself drip with arousal. “Oh, god-fucking-damnit!” He finally dared to take a hold of her tresses, but only to pull her mouth away just a second before his semen started to spurt out in long and heavy loads that landed shamelessly on her flushed face. “If that… hah… If that wasn’t hot…”

“It’s a little bitter,” she commented, grimacing a little upon tasting a small drop that fell near to her lips, and wiping the sticky mess from her closed eyelids to look up at him, at his spent self. Even his knees were having trouble keeping him upright, as he was clearly leaning against the door.

“You didn’t have to taste it...” His grumble made her laugh heartily, bringing up her opened shirt to clean her face and softening dick, before making quick work on fixing up her appearance. “That was seriously amazing though...”

“Better than the date we were supposed to be at right now?” When she was up and at eye level with him, he smiled, not hesitating for a second before he pulled her into a sweet, loving kiss. “I’ll take that as a yes,” she continued breathlessly when he let her lips go with a sweet ‘pop’.

“Definitely. Ya just made me the happiest guy on Earth, hear me?” Noticing they had been inside the pantry for way too long, he hummed and quickly suggested to get out with a hand motion, yet offering himself as a shield to cover her dirtied shirt from other people. Especially… “What do you think that bastard’s face will be like if we tell him about this… Let him get a taste of his own medicine…?”

“Magna Swing!”


End file.
